Survival
by Goddessofwomen
Summary: Daryl and Merle meet Layla and then the rest of the group. Eventual Daryl/OC


**So this is the first chapter, let me know what you think. Cause if you like it, I'll keep writing.**

Layla watched from her car, as people gathered in groups and worried aloud. Eventually she got bored, and got out. She stretched and found a couple of guys watching her. She stuck her tongue out at them, and walked over to where they were sitting. 'Hey,' she said, and they both nodded. 'I'm Layla, got any idea what's going on?' She asked. The younger one nodded, but it was the older one who spoke. 'I'm Merle, this is Daryl. An' as far as we know, the worlds pretty much ended. People's dying and waking up and biting you.' Merle said. Layla nodded.

'Well I figured that out for myself. What I meant was, what's going on up there, is it full already?' She said, pushing her hair out of her face. Merle nodded. 'Looks like it, plus they only take in the people they want. I highly doubt they'd take us in.' Layla nodded, thinking hard. She doubted they'd let her in either. She had bruises all up her legs, and cuts and scratches on her arms and face. Not to mention she had sleeves, and piercings. She was wearing black boots and denim shorts. She had a long vest top on, black too. Her hair was chocolate brown, and she had big green eyes. She looked at Merle and Daryl. Merle was the taller, but his hair was thinning, and he looked meaner. Although he seemed polite enough to her. Daryl was stocky, well built arms, and he carried a crossbow.

She spent the rest of the night with them, sitting in their truck, they siphoned the gas from her car, putting some into the truck and some into containers. She put her bags in the bed of the truck, and sat on the bonnet, her legs curled under her, talking to Merle and Daryl. 'So where are you from? You don't sound American?' Merle asked. Layla nodded and smiled.

'Nah, I'm from England, near London. I came over here to do some travelling.' She told them. Merle nodded. 'What's it like over there?' He asked. Layla smiled.

'Well you can't own a gun. But drugs are easier to get hold of. Plus police don't really bother with you if you live in a bad area. Not to mention, we're allowed to drink in public so long as you're not causing trouble.' Daryl and Merle nodded. Layla watched as a marine walked over. At least he looked like a marine. 'Hey, you guys ok?' He asked, Layla nodded and smiled. Merle and Daryl looked at each other. 'Yeah, I'm Layla,' she said, holding out her hand, he shook it. 'I'm Shane. Listen a couple of us are gonna take off, and find a place to camp for the night. You guys looked like you could take care of yourselves, so I thought maybe you'd like to come. Not to mention, your truck looks a little full.' Layla looked at Merle and Daryl, they nodded at her. 'Sure why not, we'll follow you.' She said and Shane nodded.

They ended up at a quarry, there was a couple of stragglers, singles or friends. A few families, a pair of sisters, and old guy in an RV, and a asian guy. Merle and Daryl had a tent with them, Layla had her duvet and her bags. They put up the tent, and Layla squished herself in the middle of them. She fell asleep listening to Merle's snores. When she woke, they were both gone. She staggered out of the tent, and sat at the campfire, where a middle aged woman was cooking. She smiled at her and introduced herself. 'I'm Layla,' she said. The woman smiled, and handed her a plate of food. There was eggs and a little meat, and some bread. 'Um, thank you, but I don't eat meat.' She told her. 'That's ok, more for Sophia,' she said, taking the meat away and giving it to the little girl next to her. 'I'm Carol by the way, this is my daughter.' Layla smiled at them.

Merle and Daryl wandered over, Daryl with squirrels hung on his back. Merle sat next to her and passed her a cigarette, and she smiled gratefully. She moved away from Sophia, and Carol noticing, smiled at her warmly. Merle and Daryl followed her lead. 'Got us some squirrel for dinner,' Daryl said showing her the dead animals. Layla flinched and looked away.

'I don't eat meat.' She said, and Daryl nodded, and moved the squirrels away from her. Merle looked at her in horror. 'Don't eat meat?' He asked. 'You some kind of hippy?' Layla laughed, and shook her head. 'No I'd just like to not kill animals, they didn't do nothing to me.' Daryl nodded. 'But you gotta eat,' Merle said. She shrugged. Merle shook his head in despair.

They spent the rest of the day organising their things, and getting to know the others. Layla watched some of the kids for an hour, so that their parents could get things sorted. When dinner rolled around, she sat next to Daryl, and chatted with him about his crossbow. She leaned back, her legs stretched out, arms behind her head. She felt pretty relaxed but she wasn't going to let her guard down. She didn't trust any one of these people. Well, maybe Daryl and Merle. But only a little. Daryl watched her silently. She decided to walk down to the lake, to wash up, her hair felt disgusting and she was sure she smelled just as bad. She grabbed a towel and some clothes and headed down to the lake. The sun was just setting, as she stripped off and waded out into the water. She cleaned herself up and walked back to the beach. She dried off, and pulled her underwear on. There was a rustling noise, and she turned to find Merle and Daryl watching her. She stuck her fingers up at them, and Daryl looked away blushing. Merle grinned and licked his lips. She pulled on her shorts, and then her vest top. She pulled on socks and her boots too.

'Enjoying the view, Merle?' She asked, and Merle grinned.

'Well, it's a pretty view,' he said. Layla shook her head and mimed being sick.

'Whatever, but if I catch you looking again, I'll punch your teeth out. Ok?' She told him. Merle chuckled and walked off. Daryl kept his head down, and Layla touched his arm. 'We didn't mean to spy on you,' he said. Layla smiled, and Daryl looked up at her.

'That's ok, at least you looked away. But the world has ended, you know. Modesty ain't really high on my priorities.' She smiled and walked back to camp. She sat next to Shane, who asked her about her hometown. She told him about England and what it was like. Merle watched her for most of the evening, winking at her every so often, which only made her laugh. She never saw the looks Daryl gave her, he watched her for the rest of the evening, never taking his eyes off her.

Layla woke the next morning to the sounds of an argument. She stumbled out of her tent, wearing only her underwear and a stolen shirt of Daryl's. 'Whats going on?' She asked, rubbing her eyes and moving her hair out of her face. Daryl and Ed were having a standoff. Ed was in Daryl's face, and Daryl looked ready for a fight. Merle came up, and moved Daryl away. He got in Ed's face and stared him down. 'Something wrong, Ed?' Merle asked. Layla moved over to Daryl, watching him closely. 'Nothin' Merle. Your brother was just being mouthy.' Ed said, moving away. Layla shook her head and turned away. 'You stealing my little brothers clothes now?' Merle called after her. She stuck her fingers up at him and climbed back into the tent to get some more sleep.

She woke again after noon, and she pulled her shorts on, and stumbled out of the tent. Daryl's shirt was way too big for her, but it was comfortable. She padded over to the camp, and sat next to Carol. There was a bruise just below her eye. Layla frowned, and swore under her breath. Merle noticed her reaction and nodded at her. Something was going on with Ed. He sure didn't seem like a nice person.

Layla was laying in the middle of camp, watching Lori cut Carl's hair, and chatting with Shane. Daryl was cleaning his crossbow, Merle was sprawled out next to him, chain smoking. She heard shouting and she turned to find the source. Carol came out of her tent, her face red, holding her arm to her side. Layla went over to her, she had a handprint across her face, and a red hand mark on her arm where someone had been holding on too tight. Layla looked at her, and shook her head. Ed stumbled out of the tent and nearly knocked her over. 'Watch where you going jerk off.' She said. Ed stopped and turned to face her.

'What'd you say to me?' He asked menacingly.

'I said, watch where you're going jerk off.' Layla repeated stubbornly. Ed shook his head and moved closer. Daryl and Merle shot to their feet. 'You better watch your mouth, or I'll shut it for ya,' he threatened. Layla snorted and turned away. As she did so she felt someone move behind her and she turned just in time to move out of the way of Ed's fist. In an instant she was spitting mad. She punched Ed right on the nose, hearing the satisfying crack and knowing that she'd broken it. Ed howled in pain, and ran towards her, but before he could even get close, Merle and Daryl tackled him to the ground. Daryl got right in his face and Merle held him to the ground. 'Go anywhere near her again, and we'll kill you. Understand?' Daryl threatened, holding him by the throat. He squeezed once and then let go.

Layla swayed where she stood, all the energy drained out of her. She hadn't been in a fight like that since Shay. Her ex boyfriend, and a mean son of a bitch. He thought that he could push her around, but boy was he wrong. He hit her once, and broke her cheekbone. He ended up in hospital with broken ribs, and a broken arm. Daryl stood up and walked over to her. He checked her hand, paying attention to her knuckles. 'You ok?' He muttered. She nodded, and smiled.

'Thank you, for helping.' She said softly. Daryl nodded and shrugged.

'Wasn't about to let him hurt you,' he mumbled. Layla smiled and gave him a quick hug.


End file.
